


Be Happy

by justpeterparkerthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, It Gets Worse, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeterparkerthings/pseuds/justpeterparkerthings
Summary: It was a normal day when Peter Stark was kidnapped. He disappears without a moment notice, it takes Tony too long to figure out his boy is never coming home.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	Be Happy

Peter Stark was kidnapped on a warm summer day when he was six years old. In Miami, he had been swimming with his father in their backyard when his father heard a crash come from the house. The man recalled this day in his mind many times. Sometimes, he wonders if everything was made-up, if his mind was forcing him to believe something completely different. He wonders if he told his son where he was going, “I’ll be right back Pete.”

His son grinned back at him, always such a trusting boy. Reaching the patio door, Tony listened to eerie silence. It made his veins run cold, activating the Iron Man wrist, he kicked open the door. As soon as it opened, a racoon scurried away, scaring the living daylights out of him, and causing him to shoot a rocket, shattering the glass door.

Tony sighed in relief; he’d have JARVIS check over the footage later to see how the rodent got in. He took his time getting back outside, especially now that he knew there was no real threat and that his boy was always extra careful. He decided to put together their lunches and grab extra juice boxes.

Emerging from the house, he called, “Pete! Come eat!” Beginning to pick up the scattered glass, he heard footsteps running toward him. About to scold the boy to watch out for the glass, he was shocked when it was R-2 charging him instead. Peter had insisted on getting a dog, despite Tony’s allergy for them. He truly would do anything to make him happy, “Peter, c’mon, I know you’re hungry!”

With no response, he stepped over the glass and began his trek to the pool area, his pace quickening the longer the silence remained. With the area in sight, Peter was nowhere to be found. Tony rushed over, glancing inside the water to make sure Peter hadn’t fallen in.

Checking behind the trees and crevasses in his yard, the man called for his son, “Peter! Peter, where are you?” His yelling became more frantic by the second, “Peter, this isn’t a game! Come out right now!”

Tony had checked the entirety of the backyard, still missing a response. Rushing into the house, screaming the boy’s name, his thoughts ran wild. Sure, Peter was a small kid. He just hadn’t found him yet. And kids loved to play hide and seek, of course they did. Peter was here. He was safe.

“JARVIS,” he barked, mentally cursing. Peter would have scolded him for that, “Where’s Peter?”

The cool, British accent made him even more irritated, “It seems Master Peter is not located within the house.” After Tony shoved another door out of his way, the AI suggested, “Mister Stark, would you like me to enable the outer drones?”

“Yes!” Tony was seething, opening the front door, he watched as a drone took off from the roof. He had the best technology in the country, if not the best in the world. JARVIS would find him. Maybe Peter had just found a hole big enough in the gate to fit through.

Two hours and twelve minutes later, SHIELD would arrive at his house. Three hours and fifty-six minutes later, Peter Stark would be pronounced missing. His face would be broadcasted across national television for days, his name covering all the newspapers.

Pepper and Rhodey would later find him at a SHIELD compound, demanding Fury to set up a missing persons unit within the organization. He held tightly to R-2’s leash, nose running and eyes watering, but god damn it, his kid was missing and nothing else mattered more than that.

Fury agreed to help the man find his child, under the circumstances that he wouldn’t get involved with their work. After negotiation, Tony allowed this if he could look on his own without interfering with their work.

Rhodey and Pepper escorted him back to Stark tower, deciding it was the best if their friend stayed away from the crime scene. They stayed for an extra two more weeks making sure Tony got at least six hours of sleep and enough food in him.

They wanted to find their nephew as badly as Tony did, but they knew it would be a lost cause if he was only working on half a mind.

One year later, Peter’s missing persons case was closed. After the police stopped looking, SHIELD also went down. Tony offered to pay them as much they needed to keep the unit up and running, but Fury had broken it down to the barest essentials, even if it left Tony feeling defeated, “Stark. There’s no footage, no witnesses, and no clues or hints. It would take a miracle to find him. SHIELD doesn’t have time for miracles, he’s a lost cause.”

Tony got in a couple punches before a guard restrained him. Getting back to the tower was easy, and his fury only caused him to search harder. He wanted to prove Fury wrong. His son wasn’t just a lost cause. Peter, now seven, was still out there, he knew it. Maybe a father’s instinct some would call it. He was alive, Tony just had to find him.

\-----------

On August 10, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey began a new tradition. Peter would be eight years old now. Together, they’ll design the missing boy a room at Stark tower. It’s right across from his own, the door decorated with Star War’s ships and droids.

When inside, they’re encountered with dark blue walls with custom painted Star War’s characters on them. His bed sheets and comforter has a galaxy design coating it. The rest of the room is outlined by white shelves covered in Knick Knacks. His walk-in closet is refreshed with new clothes trending in children magazines. Tony hopes he got the right size.

To complete the second half of the tradition, the trio hopelessly tries to bake a cake, (It’s mostly Pepper baking while Rhodey and him read off the directions.) Then, after everything has cooled off, they’ll go sit on Peter’s carpeted floor and eat the cake. R-2 will curl up on the bed and one slice will be left on the balcony until the birds find it.

Tony knows Peter’s coming home soon. It’s only a matter of time.

\-----------

The tradition continues for three years with no problems. It’s not until the day before his boy’s birthday that Fury calls Iron Man and War Machine for a mission. Tony goes off on Cap when he tries to defend the man, of course, Rodgers might not know the full story, but he has no right to say, “The good of the people is more important than your personal interests, Stark. No matter what it is can wait, we have a job to do.”

If it weren’t for Rhodey, they probably would have spent more time getting “America’s righteous man” to a med bay than on the mission.

Nonetheless, they both make it back to the tower in time for cake on the floor. Tony decides he’ll have to redecorate Peter’s room tomorrow.

\-----------

When Peter turn’s thirteen, his room is moved to the Avenger’s Compound where Tony is now residing. This time, only him and Pepper are decorating the boy’s room. Rhodey was pulled away for a mission in the Air Force.

The walls are now colored a forest green, accented by yellow and brown markings. Tony wonders if Peter would like it like this or prefer to switch the places of the desk and the bed. That’s ok, he’ll tell Tony when he gets home. He knows Peter is coming home this year.

Pepper and Tony eat the cake in silence, the only noise is R-2’s steady breathing.

\-----------

During the next birthday, Tony spends it alone. He’s forced to buy a store-bought cake after he almost makes the oven explode. He makes sure to buy the best one he can find, a three-tiered vanilla cake decorated with chocolate swirls.

In the end, it’s not the same. He wonders if Peter savor the taste, leaving a comically large piece of cake on the windowsill.

\-----------

The week before Peter’s fifteenth birthday, they’re forced to put R-2 to sleep when she is unexpectedly diagnosed with cancer. When the day does come, Tony’s alone again in Peter’s room. It’s unchanged, and the cake is starting to make him sick.

Now, there’s no dog resting on his leg, no best friend across from him and sharing the cake, or hope. Tony realizes one thing, Peter’s never coming home. He wonders if his boy is still alive, if his son is in another country.

Maybe someone else rescued him, maybe he doesn’t remember Tony at all, maybe he’s living with an entirely different family.

Tony wishes for one thing as he blows out the birthday candles:

“Please, be happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, come check out my Tumblr @justpeterparkerthings ! Does this need a sequal with a happy ending? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
